Garment
by secretlemonadedrinker
Summary: A very important item indeed.


I wrote this a while ago. Thought I should start afresh.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural…We've only just this week got season 9.

For new starts.

Garment.

6pm on the dot. Every night without fail, the door would swing open and there he stood. Briefcase in one hand, an umbrella in the other(no matter what the weather). His eyes would light up, even though he knew who would be there. One of the most important people in his life.

'Daddy!'

Little Jimmy ran forward, immediately being pulled into a tight embrace. The briefcase and umbrella unceremoniously abandoned for something much more rewarding. These where the moments Mr Novak woke up for. This is why he worked for a living. To ruffle his son's hair in the morning before he left and to embrace him when he got home. Little fingers buried themselves into his trench coat, a worn item of clothing that was handpicked by Jimmy himself.

'Makes you look like a big businessman daddy!' he explained, Mrs Novak nodding her approval.

'Jimmy has good taste, you look very handsome in it'. she said smiling. The coat was brought home from the store that same day and had been a staple of Mr Novak's work attire ever since.

'It's like yours dad' the teenaged Jimmy Novak explained. He was taller now, hair more darker like his mothers, eyes as blue as the sky. No-one was sure where those beautiful blues had come from, maybe some great grandparent down the line that had been forgotten. The 16year old had been out with his friends. Two boys he had met whilst at church with his family. The boys' mothers were friends and the fathers would discuss cars together. Whilst out finding a mother's day present Jimmy had stumbled on a trench coat. Light tan with jet black buttons. The design was a little different to that of his fathers however in the distance they would look identical. After some debate on whether his budget would stretch to the coat and a decent mothering Sunday present, the teen had decided to get it. Shrugging it on, he instantly felt taller. Stronger. More important. He felt like his father. 'do you like it?' he asked. Blue eyes shining with hope. He unconsciously played with the end of his cuffs, something he has done as a child, clinging to his father's trench coat clad arm as they crossed the busy streets. 'I think you look very grown up' he said 'it's just like mine'.

'Where did you get your coat daddy? You wear it ALL the time!'

Claire Novak swung her legs back and forth on the chair, half concentrating on her cereal and half watching her father gather his things. He grabbed his keys from the kitchen side. 'It was granddad's coat. I had one but it got lost' he explained. 'so you wear Granddad's instead?' Claire asked. 'Does Grandma know?' she wondered. Jimmy smiled. 'Grandma was the one who gave it me. Said I should look after it now'. He gave his daughter a sad smile, playing with the end of his left cuff.

'Well it suits you daddy. You should keep it forever and ever!' she beamed. 'Don't let anything happen to it will you?' Jimmy walked over to his daughter, pulling her into a tight embrace.

'I'll keep it safe. I promise'

On a stretch of highway, in the trunk of a parked Chevy impala, the cherished trench coat worn by two generations of Novak men was neatly folded away. Slightly battered, covered in mud, blood and completely drenched through, yet it was still in one piece. Which is more that can be said for its latest wearer. The coat was safe. Stored away for future use, to be worn once again in due time, reunited with it's latest owner. The driver of the impala would make sure of that.

Whilst occupying the vessel of one James Novak, the angel Castiel, or 'Cas' to close friends, has worn a wide array of items. A suit, a pair of white scrubs, a very comfy hoodie and jeans and at the insistence of his companions, a range of plaid shirts in various muted shades. The clothes had been lost, destroyed, safely returned to Dean Winchester and even donated to charity. However, one thing always stayed with the Angel. One item of clothing he would never part with, even when it had seemed lost forever, the slightly battered trench coat belonging to Jimmy Novak stayed close by. Whether on his person, at the bunker or even stuffed in the trunk of the impala, the trench coat was there. The coat was safe.

Her best china figurine lay all over the floor. Smashed into pieces, bits of red dress and two dainty pale arms at her feet. It had been a wedding present. A gift from her mother on the most important day of her life. However the doll lay forgotten. She didn't bend down to collect up the pieces. She didn't try to find a way to salvage the wrecked item, for there was something far more important and heartbreaking in front of her.

'where did you get that?' she asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. It had to be the one. Sure it wasn't the only one in the world but she knew the right one when she saw it. It had to be.

'Three old men where at the door and the smallest one gave me this' Her son gave her a huge toothy grin, rolling up the too big sleeves that kept falling down his skinny wrists. 'the smaller man said he was sorry and we should look after this now, can I keep it mom?' he asked.

The little boy was pulled into a hug. A warm embrace only a mother could give her son. She burried her head into his shoulder. The coat still smelled the same. After all those years, it even looked the same.

'Of course you can' she said 'Just look after it ok'.

hope this is ok. thank you for reading.


End file.
